Mon indépendance si désirée
by Mizuri Haku
Summary: 'Mais je ne regrette rien... Je suis simplement heureux d'être auprès de toi, de vivre les choses avec toi, comme je l'ai toujours désiré...' POV d'Alfred, USUk, si on peut dire xD


**Voilà, alors ça fait un moment que ça trainait dans mes documents, donc la voici~ J'espère que vous aimerez, mais avant tout, je tiens à remercier sincèrement mon livre d'histoire qui m'a permit de faire ceci. xD**

**Oubliez pas de laisser 1 piti review~**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Cette décision fut la plus difficile à laquelle j'ai été confronté dans toute ma vie. Oh, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point... Bien sûr que tu ne peux pas savoir. Parce que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre mes raisons, ou peut-être que tu ne le voulais simplement pas. Tu as dû croire que je te détestais, que je ne voulais plus de toi; Ce n'était pas le cas. Mais j'étouffais. C'était plus fort que moi, je me sentais suffoquer, Arthur. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, tu l'as toi-même remarqué, mais je sais que tu refusais d'y croire. Tu prenais trop de place, toutes les décisions que tu prenais ne pouvaient pas être contestées. J'étais sous tes lois, en permanence. Je ne pouvais rien y faire, tu voulais à tout prix avoir un contrôle sur moi. Tu avais peur que je ne fasse que des bêtises, comme lorsque j'étais petit. Tu ne comprenais pas que moi, Alfred F. Jones, était maintenant un adulte autonome. Pour toi, j'étais un enfant... Ton petit frère adoré. Je t'aimais aussi, Arthur. Je te vouais une telle admiration ! Tu étais puissant, grand, tu avais un pouvoir énorme...

Juste avant **cela**, tu achevais la guerre de Sept Ans contre Francis. Grâce à cela, tu avais gagner la Nouvelle-France, donc une grande partie du continent nord-américain. C'est à partir de là que j'ai contesté. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réclamé mon autonomie. **Ma liberté**. Pendant cette longue guerre, il y a eut de nombreuses dépenses militaires, malheureusement, tu éprouvais certaines difficultés financières... Et c'est moi, ou plutôt nous, les 13 colonies, qui ont été décidés comme ceux qui devait payer des taxes. Mais j'étais contre ! Ce n'était pas juste. Je n'ai pas compris ce comportement de ta part, Arthy. Ce n'était pas logique, toi qui avait toujours été gentil avec moi, -malgré le contrôle que tu avais- tu décidais maintenant que je devais payer pour tes actes. J'ai dû mettre en place un principe, _No taxation without representation._

Pendant ces temps-là, c'est comme si je comptais toutes les choses qui ne me plaisaient pas de ta part. Tout l'étouffement que tu me causais. Cette présence... Trop présente. Cette sous-estimation que tu me portais, comme si j'étais un enfant. Mais tu savais, et tu sais encore que je suis quelqu'un qui aspire à la liberté. C'est comme ça que les héros sont, non ? À un moment, mon comportement te déplaisait énormément. Tu ne me comprenais pas, tu croyais que tout allait bien de mon côté... Alors les choses se sont compliquées entre nous deux. Un gouffre naissait, et nous distançait l'un de l'autre... Ça me faisait mal, d'une certaine façon, parce que je t'ai toujours vraiment aimé. Tu es passé du stade grand frère, admiration, amour, et étouffement. Je me sentais perdu... J'avais l'impression que mes droits étaient baffoués. Que je n'étais qu'une chose dont tu servais un peu trop à mon goût.

C'est en 1775 que nos premiers combats ont commencés. Les choses étaient corcées... Puis, j'ai commencé lentement à réfléchir à la situation. À la solution qui allait me sortir de cela... Et en 1776, c'est dans la ville de Phidalelphie que j'ai opté pour la déclaration de mon Indépendance. À partir de là, les 13 colonies n'étaient plus des colons en révolte contre une autorité coloniale. Je devenais un État libre...

_Lorsqu'au cours des énévements humains, un peuple se voit dans la necessité de rompre les liens politiques qui l'unissent à un autre, et de prendre parmi les puissances de la terre le rang d'indépendance et d'égalité auquel les Lois de la Nature et du Dieu de la Nature lui donnent droit, un juste respect de l'opinion des hommes exige qu'il déclare les causes qui l'ont porté à cette séparation._

_Nous tenons ces vérités pour évidentes par elles-même: que tous les hommes naissent égaux; que leur Créateur les a dotés de certains Droits inalénables, parmi lesquels la Vie, la Liberté et la recherche du Bonheur que pour garantir ces droits, les hommes instituent parmi eux des Gouvernements dont le juste pouvoir émane du consentement des gouvernés; que si un gouvernement, quelle qu'en soit la forme, vient à méconnaître ces fins, le peuple a le droit de le modifier ou de l'abolir et d'instituer un nouveau gouvernement qu'il fondera sur tels principes, et dont il organisera les pouvoirs selon telles formes, qui lui paraîtront les plus propres à assurer sa Sécurité et son Bonheur. _- Déclaration d'Indépendance.

Tu l'as rejetté. Tu ne l'as pas accepté, et tu ne voulais pas y croire. C'est en 1783 que tu as essayé de comprendre, après plusieurs contestations.C'est là que tu l'as accepté... Et que je suis devenu le pays que je suis aujourd'hui. Celui qui peut maintenant t'égaler, que tu ne considères maintenant plus comme un petit garçon dépendant de toi. Comme ton égaux, comme un homme qui peut se tenir à tes côtés, au même titre que toi. Notre histoire va continuer, mais maintenant, tout sera différent. Mais je ne regrette rien... Je suis simplement heureux d'être auprès de toi, de vivre les choses avec toi, comme je l'ai toujours désiré...


End file.
